Alternate Chronicle Ending
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is my alternate ending of the movie Chronicles! WARNING! RATED M FOR BLOOD, VIOLENCE & STRONG LANGUAGE
1. Andrew's Rage

**Chapter 1: Andrew's Rage**

* * *

After the failed attempt of getting the money for his mother, Andrew was in hospital due to being caught in the gas explosion of the gas station.

He was awake but he just wanted to keep his eyes shut as he heard his drunken abusive father, Richard, entering his hospital room.

Andrew didn't want to see his face but he could swore he could hear him crying as he was wondering what's wrong.

"Your mother's dead..." Richard softly started.

"What?!" Andrew's mind shouted

He felt a sharp pain in his heart as the only person he loved in the family is gone.

"She died last night while I was out looking for you. I came home and uh...she was there in her bed" Richard continued as he was half drunk and half sobered.

"No...Mum...No" Andrew sadly thought as he wanted to cry but inside he couldn't do it due to the pain he was in from the wounds.

"If I could've just could have been there before. I was always there for her when you were out screwing around, and this one time, this one time that she needed me and you took me away" Richard said.

"SCREWING AROUND?! ALWAYS THERE FOR HER?! BULLSHIT! YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR HER!" Andrew's mind was screaming angrily as he couldn't speak.

"I want you to apologize to me. I know you can hear me. I want you to sit up, right now, and apologize to me" Richard sobbed.

"Apologise?! TO YOU?! NO! I've done nothing wrong!" Andrew growled in his mind.

Richard was getting angry and yells at Andrew

"**You selfish, selfish, asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed your mother!" **

"That's it!" Andrew's mind screamed as he had enough of Richard blaming him and abusing him.

"**Do you hear me? Your mother is dead and it is your fault!**" Richard screamed.

He was about to attack his son when Andrew grabbed his fist and glared at his father as he growled

"Fuck you!"

He then snapped Richard's fist down and breaks it as the older man screamed in agony and falls to the ground as Andrew leavites on the ground angrily and kicks the screaming man in the face.

"**My fault?! Huh?! Wasting around?! Huh?! You fucking asshole**" Andrew roared as he grabs Richard and pins him hard to the wall.

Suddenly the cops and the doctor came in and saw what's happening.

"Andrew! Put him down!" The doctor commanded.

Suddenly Andrew expands his arm and forces the cops and doctor out of the room as he then uses his powers to destroy the wall of the room as he grabbed his father's leg tightly and flew away with him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Put me down!" Richard screamed in fear.

"No...I'm not through with you yet asshole" Andrew growled as he flew away in the sky.

* * *

**What do you think so far guys?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	2. Confrontation

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

* * *

Soon Andrew flew back to his house as he throws Richard in as the older man crashed through the window and landed on the ground in pain.

The teenager blew the door apart with his powers and hovers inside as the older man shouts

"What the fuck happen to you?!"

"You happen to me you piece of shit" Andrew roared

He grabs Richard and hits him hard in the face as he bangs him down to the ground again.

"Stay there and don't move or I'll tear your frickin tongue out" Andrew threatened.

As he leaves his abusive father in the lounge, Andrew goes into his mother's room and he saw her lying on the bed, dead from the cancer she fought for so long.

Tears pour from Andrew's eyes as the only family member he loved is gone forever as the teenage boy goes to the side of the bed and hugs her.

"I'm sorry mother...I'm so very sorry...I tried to help you, I wish I could have saved sooner...I love you mum and I'll never forget you...I'm sorry mum...I'm so sorry" Andrew sobbed.

He then kisses her head for the last time when suddenly he heard movement as Andrew looks to see his father angrily glaring at him at the doorway. The teenager growls at him and uses his powers to send Richard to the wall as he runs to him and punches the older man in the stomach.

Andrew then grabs his father's hair and drags him painfully to his mother's room and lifts him to see his mother.

"See that?! This is your fault! You killed her you selfish dick!" Andrew shouted.

He then throws his father through the wall of his mother room as Richard lands on the ground with a broken leg.

"Aaah...Oh shit" Richard moaned in pain.

Andrew walks out of his mother's room, keeping his glare at Richard as he grabs the other man and shoves him on the sofa chair.

"Stay there" Andrew warned.

He then uses his powers to open the drawer and got duct tape out as he looks back to see Richard moaning in pain. Andrew then ducts the older man's wrists and knees to the sofa.

He then stands back and see his tied up father as he softly said

"Look at me"

Richard didn't obey but tries to escape as the teenager growled

"Look at me Richard"

Richard still didn't obey as Andrew got more angry and yelled

"Look at me!"

As he yelled at Richard, the windows shattered to pieces as the older man exclaimed in alarm and looks at Andrew.

"Good...Now I can finally say what I want to say about you" Andrew sternly said.

"Please! Just give me a chance! Give me a chance!" Richard cried.

"What about me or mum?! Did you ever give us a chance?!" Andrew exclaimed.

He grabs Richard's hair and pulls it up as he yells

"DID YOU?!"

Richard was whimpering as Andrew just scoffed and smacks him in the face and replied

"Of course not, you're too busy being a drunken bastard"

The teenager then goes in front of Richard and added

"I loved you once...until I realises you're nothing but a shame, an embarrassment and a joke! You disgrace us! You keep torturing me for no reason, blaming me for things I didn't do and letting mother die because of your fucking selfishness"

"You're nothing but a little shit, an accident!" Richard spatted.

Andrew grew angrier and rips the older man's wisdom teeth out with his powers like he did to the bully Wayne as Richard screamed loudly in agony and blood gusts down out of his mouth to his chin.

"It seems like you are the little shit now" Andrew growled and crushes the teeth with his bare hands.

"L-Let me go!" Richard cried as blood spits out of his mouth.

"No...I will crush you first then I'm gonna send you to hell where you belong" Andrew growled.

Meanwhile Matt was at Casey's house when his nose starts to bleed as Casey gasped

"Matt! Your nose is bleeding!"

Matt then goes to bathroom and washes the blood off and then he hears Andrew's pain in his mind as he knew something was wrong.

"Casey, I'm sorry but I had to go" Matt said.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked.

"I...well...I don't feel well and I should get back" Matt lied.

"Oh OK, Be safe Matt" said Casey.

"Thanks Casey" said Matt as he goes out of Casey's house and quickly hops in his car and droves to Andrew's house.

"Please Andrew, Please be OK" said Matt as he was concern for his cousin.

* * *

**So far Andrew is getting payback to the man he hates so much**

**Now Matt is about to enter the confrontation**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. Matt Knows The Truth

**Chapter 3: Matt Knows The Truth**

* * *

Back at Andrew's house, the angry vengeful teenager kept his glare at his abusive and hatred father as he then sternly said

"I want you to apologise me..."

"W-What?" Richard whimpered

Andrew punches Richard in the nose as the older man exclaims in pain then blood spills from his nose.

"You know what I said asshole! Apologise to me!" Andrew shouted.

"Fuck you" Richard yelled back.

Andrew expands his hand as Richard's hands went up with his fingers wide up too.

"Now...I'm going to keep telling you to apologise me and everytime you don't, I'll snap your fingers off one at a time...and believe me Richard, I will do it even if it means you dying from so much blood loss you selfish dick" Andrew growled.

Richard was panting heavily as he was feeling so much pain in his body that he knew the pain he gave his son all those years.

"Richard...Apologise to me" Andrew demanded.

Richard just spat blood in his face and growled

"Fuck you, you little shit! When I get out of this, I'm gonna kill you"

Andrew then uses his powers to rip a finger off from Richard as the older man was screaming loudly in so much agony as blood was pouring out of the finger and running down to his hand.

"Wrong answer shit head" Andrew spatted.

"Andrew!"

The teenager turned back to see his cousin Matt at the door as he expands his hand and sends Matt out of the door.

Matt landed on the front lawn as he got up and flies to Andrew's window as he heads to the longue and confronts his cousin.

"Andrew what are you doing?!" Matt exclaimed.

"Get out of here Matt! I have to crush this bastard" Andrew shouted.

"But he's your father!" Matt sternly replied.

"He doesn't give a shit about me!" Andrew screamed.

"Andrew calm down! We can talk about it" Matt softly said.

"No! You all treated me like shit! You never wanted me! So now I must destroy those I hate, starting with this asshole" Andrew screamed again and uses his powers to rip another finger off of Richard.

As the older man screams in pain, Matt grabs Andrew and pins him to the wall as the two begin struggling with each other. Matt then throws Andrew to his room, the teenager was struggling to get up as Matt said

"Andrew, just calm down and look at me! I need you to focus OK?"

"NO! I must kill him! He killed my mother!" Andrew screamed.

"A...Aunt Karen is dead?" Matt gasped.

"Yes you fucking asshole! But you don't care about me or her! You all treated me like shit! You all deserve what I'm doing to you and Richard" Andrew angrily roared.

"What are you talking about?! I do care for you!" Matt shouted.

"BULLSHIT! You were never there for me when I needed your help!" Andrew angrily cried.

The anger in Andrew was making his powers destroy the windows and doors as things begin to float in the air.

"Andrew look, I'm sorry! You're right, I should've been with you all along, but I'm here now. We can stop this right now, you and me. Andrew, we can just fly away, we can get out of here. We can be family! Andrew? Andrew, look at yourself. This isn't who you are!" Matt replied as he desperately tries to calm his cousin down.

"I'm the Apex Predator..." Andrew whispered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I'm the Apex Predator" Andrew growled as he tries to force Matt out of his room.

"Andrew, Stop! Andrew! Please! Stop!" Matt begged as he uses his powers to get inside and stop Andrew.

As the two teenagers struggle with their powers together, all of the pictures on the wall were crushing down to pieces, half of the stuff was shaking as Matt got closer to Andrew.

"Andrew! Please!" Matt cried.

"Leave me alone!" Andrew screamed.

"Andrew! Stop!" Matt cried loudly.

Suddenly he sees a metal baseball bat as he lifts it in the air and cried

"Don't make me do this Andrew!"

Andrew just ignored Matt as his predator was growing stronger when suddenly Matt uses his powers to make the metal baseball bat hit Andrew on the head and knocks him out as his powers stopped.

Every floating item falls on the ground as Matt falls down and pants heavily as blood drips from his nose.

He then slowly got up and puts his unconscious cousin on his bed as he sighs sadly and went to the bathroom to wash the blood off.

Soon he goes to his uncle Richard and said

"Alright you, let's get you-!"

But before he could set Richard free, he heard the camera playing as he goes to it and sees Richard abusing Andrew from the start of the film as Matt was shocked and surprised as he looks at Richard in disbelief.

"P-Please! Let me out!" Richard pleaded.

Matt give him a small stern look and replied

"Not yet"

He then watches the rest of the film including when Andrew felt lonely and was bullied and got abused and blamed by Richard again and sadly, the death of Steve as shocking it is to Matt, He knew Andrew never meant for it when he made the private apology to his grave.

Matt then knew that every sad thing that has happened to Andrew from his talking to his dark behaviour including destroying Steve was because of his abusing uncle as he then grow angry when he saw Richard blaming Andrew for his aunt's death from the cancer.

He then glares at Richard as he angrily accussed

"So it was you from the beginning wasn't it?! You tortured Andrew! You made his life a living hell and you never appreciated what he does or loved him! It was fault your wife is dead! It's your fault our friend Steve is dead and it's your fault that Andrew's life was shit! Andrew was right! You're a fucking asshole!"

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do you little shit! Andrew is nothing but a disgrace! A fucking useless piece of shit!" Richard yelled as he groaned in pain still.

Matt had enough of his abusive uncle and punches him in the face as he angrily replied.

"Here's what I'm gonna do you selfish bastard! First I'll make sure Andrew is OK and away from you. Then I'm gonna take you to the police and show them how the footage of you abusing your son and finally I'm make sure you rot in a jail cell where you belong!"

The teenager wraps Richard's wound with bandages and gags him mouth a cloth.

He then opens the fridge and destroys all of the beer with his powers as he sternly said

"Enjoy being sober..."

* * *

**Matt has stopped Andrew but now he knows the truth about Richard**

**And he's about to make sure Richard will not get away from his horrible actions!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Ending The Monster

**Chapter 4: Ending The M****onster**

* * *

Matt takes the camera with him as he enters Andrew's room where he can see his cousin waking up.

"Argh...W...What the?" Andrew groaned.

"Relax buddy, you're gonna fine" Matt replied.

"Matt?...W-What happened?" Andrew asked.

"Well you went psycho on your dad and now I don't blame you why and you went psycho on me" said Matt.

"Oh no" Andrew whispered as he bows his head down in guilt.

"Andrew, Why didn't you tell me about what your father was doing to you? I could have helped you man" Matt asked as he sits beside Andrew on his bed.

"Because you wouldn't give a shit about me, no matter what I do" Andrew coldly replied.

"What?! I do care about you Andrew! I was worried about you and what you may have become" Matt replied.

Andrew didn't look at his cousin as he thought about Steve and his mother's death.

"Andrew? Are you alright?" Matt asked.

"It's my fault..." Andrew whispered.

"What?" Matt asked.

"I..It's my fault my mother and Steve are dead" Andrew's voice cracked up in sadness.

"No man! No! Don't say that man!" Matt replied as he puts a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"No it is! I didn't mean for Steve to die and I tried so hard to help mum" Andrew sobbed.

"Calm down Andrew, Look at me" Matt replied as he helps his cousin up.

Andrew tearfully looks at Matt and then Matt added

"Your mother and Steve's death was not your fault! You're a good person and I know you would never harm them. It's your father's fault that they're dead, you know why? Because he's a useless piece of shit"

"W-What?" Andrew asked.

"I saw everything on that camera, I will say that I am a bit disappointed that you harm those people back there but I can understand why you done it and still nothing can change that, We're letting that go" Matt replied.

"I...I just wanted to be alone and not be bothered by those fuckers" Andrew sadly replied.

"I know" Matt sadly sighed.

"You even saw what my father did to me?" Andrew asked.

"Yes and I'll tell you this now, You did not deserve what he's done to you! You're not a loser, you're not an embarrassment, you're not selfish and you're not useless, It's your father who is the loser and the selfish prick" Matt replied.

"I hate him so much" Andrew growled.

"I know Andrew, I don't blame you! It's his fault you're poor and you don't have much friends and the way you were before" said Matt.

"I want to destroy that bastard right now" Andrew angrily replied.

"Andrew, I know how you feel but killing Richard is not gonna be the answer" Matt explained.

Andrew knew he was no villain like Richard as he slowly nods and replied

"OK"

"Good, now pack your things" said Matt.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because we're getting out here, We'll go to my place and you can rest there, I'll take your father to the police and show them the evidence of him being abusive to you and then I'm gonna take you someplace safe where you can start a new life" said Matt.

"Are you abandoning me after that?" Andrew sadly replied.

"No Andrew, I'm not gonna abandon you! Not anymore! I'm gonna help you Andrew and I'm gonna be there for you for now on" said Matt.

"R-Really?" Andrew asked as for the first time in a long time, Andrew felt hope inside him.

"Yes but I want you to promise that you won't uses your powers to harm anymore innocent people, Please Andrew, promise me this" Matt replied.

"I...I promise Matt, Really I will" Andrew nodded.

"OK, Can you walk?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little better now, I can walk" Andrew replied as he then packs his things.

"OK then" Matt replied as he was relieved that Andrew was healing good now.

"Matt?" Andrew said.

"Yeah?" Matt asked.

"Thank you...Really, Thank you" Andrew thanked.

Matt smiled at his cousin and replied

"No worries man"

As soon as Andrew finishes packing, He looks at his cousin and said

"Matt...Before we leave, Can we first take my mother to Tibet?"

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I want to bury her somewhere peaceful, Please" Andrew sadly replied.

Matt sadly looks at his cousin and said

"Alright Andrew, We can do that" said Matt.

"Thank you" Andrew thanked.

Soon the two teenage boys went down the hallway as Matt sternly said

"OK Richard, Time for you to be in a cell where you belong"

But once they got there, The two boys saw that Richard was gone as there was nothing but ripped duct tape on the chair.

"M-Matt...Where's Richard?" Andrew frightfully asked.

"I don't know but stay close man" Matt replied with caution.

Suddenly Richard appeared from behind Andrew with a sharp knife as Matt saw Richard who was about to stab Andrew as he yelled.

"ANDREW LOOK OUT!"

Matt pushed his cousin out of the way as Richard angrily glares at Matt and stabs him on the chest.

"MATT!" Andrew screamed in horror.

"YOU-FUCKING-LITTLE-SHIT!" Richard growled as he stabs Matt on the chest a few times.

Matt then falls on the ground with his upper body all covered in blood as he was coughing and choking for air.

Andrew furiously looks at Richard and screams

**"You worthless motherfucker!**"

"You're dead you little shit" Richard roared as he charges at Andrew with the knife.

Andrew stops Richard with his powers as he uses them to put all of Richard's teeth out causing the older man to scream loud in pain as blood gusts out of his mouth like a short waterfall.

Soon Andrew uses his powers to blow both of Richard's hand to piece like a firecracker.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Richard screamed in pain.

Andrew then lifts Richard in the air and spreads him wide as the older man cried

"NO! PLEASE! LET ME GO! STOP IT!"

Andrew didn't obey instead he growled

"Go to hell you fucking asshole!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG**-!"

With full power, Andrew rips his father apart with his powers like he did with that spider and all was left floating in the air was Richard's torso.

Andrew lets the torso go as it falls with the other body pieces of Richard.

Suddenly Andrew hears a couple of police sirens as he runs to Matt to check on him.

"Matt? Matt?!" Andrew cried.

But when Andrew checked his purse, He realised with horror that his cousin is dead from the multiple stabs on the chest.

"Noooooooo! Matt! Noooooo!" Andrew cried out in tears.

Soon the police sirens grew louder as Andrew knew the police was coming to his place.

He wanted to take Matt's body with him but he then remembers Casey, Matt's girlfriend, He didn't want her to think that Matt disappeared.

So he sadly chose to leave Matt behind as Andrew wraps the body of his mother in the bed sheets and carries her on her shoulder as he grabs his suitcase and flies away from his house...forever.

* * *

**The abusive monster is gone forever**

**But sadly Matt is gone as well**

**Andrew has gone away from his home forever**

**But what happens to him?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. Epilogue: A New Start

**Epilogue: A New Start**

* * *

The next day, Andrew was finishing burying his dead mother on a peaceful mountain near the Tibet monasteries.

As soon as he finishes rubbing the cross stick on the grave, he turns on his camera and said

"Hey Matt...I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh... I hope... that you know that I did what I had to do. You know I'm not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna find out what happened to us down there. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna get answers. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for Steve. And... I just... I love you, man. I didn't ever get a chance to tell you but I love you...Well...my dad is now in hell where he belongs"

He then turns the camera to let it view the Tibetan monastery as he smiles and cheers

"And guess what? I made it guys! Whoo-hoo!"

He hears his voice echoing as he chuckles for the first time as he looks at the camera

"It's so beautiful" Andrew happily sighed.

Soon he pauses as he softly said

"Goodbye Matt"

Then he shatter the camera to pieces as he said

"Well the past is dead...It's time for me to make a new start of my life"

Soon Andrew grabs his bag and walks onwards to Tibet as he was felt so free and so happy at last for a very long time.

He knew that this was the start of new journey and for him, he was excited to do what he promise to do, Now that the past of his old life is dead forever.

Andrew is free

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**If only Chronicles ended this way!**

**Well that's it guys**

**My Chronicles Ending**

**Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading! :-)**


End file.
